Lucha a mi lado
by orenji hokage
Summary: La despedida después de la batalla. Es un oneshoot y no sé si continuarlo, quizás terminé siendo también una historia narusasu o no sé... espero que les guste!
1. Lucha a mi lado

Hola de nuevo! aquí les traigo otra historia más, es un oneshoot y espero que les guste ^^

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Lucha a mi lado**

Karin, Suigetsu y Jugo esperaban a Sasuke en la distancia, frente al Uchiha se encontraba Naruto en primer lugar y a unos pasos más allá, Sakura y los demás que habían luchado en la batalla.

La guerra había acabado y el cielo se encontraba totalmente despejado, se respiraba un ambiente de calma; Naruto miró a Sasuke.

-Regresa conmigo Sasuke, todos te estamos esperando –le sonrió con esperanza.

-Lo siento Naruto, sabes que no puedo volver a Konoha, no podría vivir ahí de nuevo… tú conoces mejor que nadie mis razones, además, tengo personas que también están esperando por mí –volteó a ver a su equipo taka- te agradezco Naruto, pero no puedo volver.

-Sasuke…

-Tal vez mi destino es ser un ninja renegado, después de todo…

-No Sasuke! Tú vivirás conmigo y yo seré hokage y tu el shinobi más fuerte de Konoha dattebayo!

-Comprende Naruto, tú tienes tu camino el cual ya has trazado, yo tengo el mío también y son diferentes… quizás un día nuestros caminos se encuentren de nuevo –le sonrió- me gustaría volver a luchar contigo, teme…

-Pues luchemos juntos dattebayo! Lucha a mi lado Sasuke! –Naruto lloró impotente. Sasuke sonrió y se acerco más a Naruto y lo abrazo ante el asombro de todos.

-Gracias por todo Naruto –le dijo al oído, Naruto sintió que su corazón se rompía y rodeo fuertemente la espalda de Sasuke correspondiéndole el abrazo; deseaba meterlo dentro de su corazón pero sabía que era imposible, ya Sasuke tenía trazada su vida y el no podía cambiarla. Respiró el aroma del Uchiha deseando tenerlo siempre en su mente. Sasuke fue rompiendo el abrazo.

-Sé hokage y trae paz a Konoha, tú eres el único que puede realizar el sueño de mi hermano… Itachi confiaba en ti Naruto.

-Sasuke- sollozó Naruto como un niño pequeño.

-Espero que un día nos encontremos y podamos luchar de nuevo…

Naruto se limpió los ojos y trató de regalarle la mejor de sus sonrisas a su mejor amigo –sólo espero que no sea en una guerra dattebayo!

-No, solo será para probar fuerzas –Sasuke sonrió- nunca me ganarás usuratonkachi.

-Eso lo veremos dattebayo! –sonrió Naruto y vio como Sasuke se alejó hacia donde estaban el resto del equipo Taka; se fueron alejando cada vez más de su vista; Naruto se sintió impotente al ver cómo se alejaba de su vida la persona por la cual había luchado tanto.

-Sasuke!- le gritó fuerte, el Uchiha se detuvo a lo lejos, mirándolo- es una promesa dattebayo!

Vio como Sasuke levantó su katana aprobando también aquello y se alejó de nuevo; la sonrisa de Naruto volvió a convertirse en llanto, sentía que se iba una gran parte de su corazón con Sasuke y el no saber hasta cuándo sería capaz de volver a verlo le llenaba el corazón de amargura; cayó de rodillas al piso y lloró amargamente.

-Naruto… -era Sakura, llorando también- no te olvides que también habemos personas que te queremos mucho en Konoha…

Naruto levantó la vista y vio a todos sus amigos, Shikamaru, Choji, Kakashi, Rock Lee, todos estaban ahí, mirándolo, maltrechos y malheridos debido a la guerra que acababa de terminar; Naruto los miró, se tragó su dolor y sonrió para todos sus amigos; los cuales sentía que ya eran su familia realmente. Sakura le tomó la mano y ambos caminaron hacia ellos; había un nuevo futuro que vivir y Naruto sabía que formaba parte importante en él.

* * *

_Pues ahí esta la historia, se me ocurrió la idea cuando venía en el auto y que me estaba muriendo del estómago XD, bueno igual, espero que les haya gustado y no sé si tenga continuación... de que Naruto vuelva a encontrarse con Sasuke y bajo que circunstancias... no sé, sí a ustedes les gustó y sí quisieran que tenga continuación nada más díganmelo en un review y le seguimos a la historia! _

_gracias por leer! ^^_


	2. En estos cuatro años

**Hola!  
**

****Aquí vengo ya con la continuación de esta historia, y va dedicada completamente a **Milk goku**, espero que te guste y gracias! ^^

* * *

**Como siempre recordando los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

* * *

**2. En estos cuatro años.**

Llovía a cántaros en Konoha, Naruto observaba la fría lluvia caer sentado en el Ichiraku, había comido una porción de ramen y se encontraba pensativo. La lluvia había llegado de pronto sorprendiéndolo así que no podía irse aún del local. Algunos corrían para llegar pronto a sus destinos mientras otros buscaban algún techo que los ocultara de la lluvia. Así fue cómo Sakura llegó hasta donde Naruto se encontraba.

-Naruto-kun -sonrió y se sentó al lado del rubio- qué lluvia tan fuerte; venía de casa de Ino cuando me alcanzó el aguacero -vio el tazón vacío de ramen en el lugar de Naruto- por lo que veo ya comiste, creo que yo también pediré uno para mí -dijo sin notar que el rubio seguía pensativo. Habían pasado cuatro años desde que había terminado la guerra y desde aquel día en que Naruto ya no había visto a Sasuke; no podía evitar el dejar de preguntarse cómo estaría el Uchiha; sí aún estaría vivo o sí estaría en alguna clase de problema. Las misiones que habían tenido relativamente habían sido no tan peligrosas, se habían enfrentado a algunos ladrones y otros ninjas renegados que habían sido contratados para que tomaran venganza por otros, debido a situaciones familiares o por alguna deuda que no había sido pagada; en sí ya las peleas no eran lo mismo que antes; ya no habían enemigos potenciales como Pein, Kabuto, cómo lo habían sido los miembros de Akatsuki; ya esos tiempos se habían terminado y ahora las misiones resultaban aunque aburridas, algo reconfortantes al ver que al menos ya no eran acechados por graves peligros nuevamente.

-¿Sabías que Ino se peleó con Choji? -sonrió al ver cómo Teuchi le ponía su tazón frente a ella- pobre Choji, es tan noble y esa Ino se lo maneja muy fácil; ahora se peleó con él porque habían quedado de verse y no llegó a tiempo; creo que ahora que no ha habido conflictos no sabemos que hacer con nuestro tiempo libre- sonrió y comió de su ramen.

-Sakura-chan... -dijo Naruto con una voz afligida, la chica volteó a verlo y se extrañó de verlo con ese semblante- debo irme.

Naruto se alejó dejando a Sakura confundida por su comportamiento; el primer año que había pasado Naruto aún se podía ver alegre y lleno de energía, después del segundo año y del tercero su alegría comenzó a decaer; cuando estaba con sus amigos sonreía y bromeaba como siempre, pero después que se iba, dejaba ver su verdadero estado de ánimo, uno bastante triste. Sakura suspiró preocupada, vio como la lluvia no detuvo a Naruto y éste se marchaba caminando tranquilo, parecía que no le importaba el terminar empapado con la lluvia; Sakura se mordió los labios sin saber que hacer, algo le ocurría a Naruto y su corazón le gritaba que fuera a ayudarle, no lo pensó más y dejando el ramen, corrió hacia el rubio.

-Naruto-kun -le sonrió al estar a su lado, pudo ver la mirada entristecida en el chico- pensé que no querías mojarte.

-Bueno, realmente no importa tanto... -le respondió volviendo a poner esa sonrisa falsa en su boca; Sakura le sonrió.

-Pensé que solo Sai sonreía así...

-¿Porqué lo dices?

-Porque a tu sonrisa le falta el cariño y la alegría que siempre le pones -Sakura vio como Naruto bajó la vista al piso- Naruto-kun, tu sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo sé Sakura-chan.

-Dime, ¿qué te pasa? -le preguntó con preocupación- tu no eras así, tu siempre nos llenabas de energía, nos motivabas con tus palabras, aunque la mayoría de las veces decías tonterías, pero siempre nos hacías sentir mejor; y ahora, no puedo dejar de verte así... tan triste.

-Estoy bien, tebayo. No te preocupes Sakura-chan- le respondió.

-Naruto...

-Lo siento, tengo que darme prisa dattebayo!- le dijo sonriéndole nuevamente de la misma manera y se alejó corriendo dejándola bajo la lluvia. Sakura suspiró intranquila, no podía sacarle la verdad a Naruto y tratar de ayudarlo, aunque ella imaginaba cuál era la razón de porqué el rubio estaba así. Se quedó viendo cómo se alejaba y se abrazó a sí misma, ya la lluvia la había dejado totalmente empapada y comenzaba a sentir frío. De pronto sintió cómo ya no se mojó, volteó a un lado y vio a Tenten deteniendo un paraguas y protegiéndola de la lluvia.

-Estas empapada Sakura, ¿qué hacías ahí parada?

-Tenten -sonrió tristemente- gracias por preocuparte.

-¿Estás bien? Luces triste...

-¿Sabes? Aunque la guerra acabó, no todos nos sentimos felices con los resultados -dijo aún viendo hacia donde Naruto había desaparecido- Tenten, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro!

-¿Tú has visto a Naruto?

-Pues sí, justo antier lo vi en la tienda surtiendo despensa... ¿porqué lo preguntas?

-No me refiero a eso -se mordió los labios- lo que quiero decir es que sí has visto cómo está? No sé si tú también has notado que aunque sonríe cuando está con nosotros, se nota triste...

-Bueno, no he prestado mucha atención, pero sí he visto algunas veces que está pensativo... pensé que tendría alguna clase de problema, pero nunca le pregunté -suspiró pensativa mientras seguían caminando- yo había pensado que estaba preocupado por su ascenso a jounin, pero ahora que lo veo, no creo que le resulte difícil cuando se ha hecho alguien muy fuerte... tal vez deseaba ser hokage ya, ¿no crees?

-No lo creo -dijo Sakura preocupada- para ser hokage lo único que le falta es que Tsunade-sensei le deje el puesto libre... de hecho, pienso que Naruto se ha comportado como un hokage desde que empezó la guerra, nunca ha dejado de luchar por Konoha y por nosotros...

-Bueno, tienes razón -sonrió Tenten- Naruto se ha hecho muy fuerte, además, no creo que desee arrebatarle el lugar a Tsunade-sama.

-No, Naruto no es así... ¿sabes que creo?

-¿Qué?

-Qué Naruto necesita ver nuevamente a Sasuke -dijo Sakura muy a su pesar pues ella misma hubiera deseado con todo su corazón ser la causante de la alegría del rubio, pero por lo que veía, nunca podría quitarle ese lugar al Uchiha; quizás su amistad era muy fuerte y demasiado importante para Naruto. Sakura suspiró- después de estos cuatro años, pensé que Naruto se conformaría con saber que el odio en Sasuke se había evaporado y que las cosas volverían a ser cómo antes, cuando éramos pequeños y que nos divertíamos todos; pero por lo que veo no es así...

-Sakura -Tenten la miró preocupada- ¿tu crees que Sasuke haya olvidado todo el odio que tenía a Konoha en realidad? Yo creo que solo lo hizo por Naruto o... no sé la verdad, pero aún me despierto con la duda de sí un día volverá buscando su venganza.

-No lo creo Tenten -sonrió Sakura pensando en el pelinegro- sí hay algo que Sasuke tiene es que siempre trata de cumplir las cosas que ha prometido; siempre ha tratado de mantenerse fiel a lo que dice y cree... él dijo que su deseo de venganza contra Konoha se había terminado, y realmente creo que así es.

-No lo sé Sakura; aun y así fuera, es muy difícil el saber lo que él se ha propuesto o esté pensando hacer... tal vez no sea algo malo, pero uno nunca puede saberlo con seguridad.

-Me preocupa Naruto, Tenten -le miró afligida- él necesita ver a Sasuke.

-Pero, aunque lo hiciéramos solo por ayudar a Naruto, ¿cómo le haríamos para poder encontrar a Sasuke? Además, se ha ido con su equipo Taka y no sé cómo o qué piensen los otros que están con él, ¿qué tal si nos ven y quieran pelear?

-Pues pelearemos -sonrió Sakura.

-No creo que sea correcto el buscar una pelea solo para encontrar a Sasuke...

-Tenten -Sakura le puso una mano sobre su hombro- no es solo para encontrar a Sasuke, es para ayudar a Naruto. Además, ¿cómo podemos saber nosotros sí sigue ese "Taka" aún unido? Tal vez ya se separaron y nosotros no lo sabemos.

-¿Tu crees que se hayan separado? -Tenten suspiró- Sakura-chan, sabemos que eso no podría ser posible, ¿acaso nosotros nos hemos separado? En el caso de ellos, me imagino que se consideran "amigos" -esto lo dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos- y no creo que hayan decidido dejarse unos a otros; dime, ¿qué haría Sasuke solo allá afuera?

-Trabajando cómo ninja renegado cómo bien dijo él y aceptando trabajos que le ofrecieran las aldeas vecinas...

-No sé Sakura, creo que te lo piensas muy fácil todo.

-Yo lo que quiero es ayudar a Naruto, Tenten...

-Pero Sakura- le dijo preocupada- yo sé que tú lo quieres hacer porqué amas a Naruto, pero dime, ¿acaso en estos cuatro años él te ha mostrado al menos un mínimo interés en el sentido que tú quieres?

-No -suspiró- pero tal vez sí traigo a Sasuke, lo haga.

-Lo dudo Sakura -le dijo Tenten decidida- sí en estos cuatro años Naruto está así de deprimido por él, imagínate cuando lo vea! No va a tener ni ojos para ti, todo lo ocupará Sasuke.

-Tenten- Sakura le sonrió- Sasuke es su amigo, yo seré otra cosa.

-En fin, tu sabes -Tenten suspiró viendo cómo la lluvia ya se había quitado- ahora tengo ocupada la tarde pues voy a salir con Kiba, le voy a contar y ya te hablo en la noche para contarte qué fue lo que me dijo, él quizás tenga una idea mejor de cómo hacerle para ayudar a Naruto.

-Gracias Tenten -le sonrió Sakura- entonces nos veremos después.

Naruto se encontraba en su casa cuando le tocaron a la puerta, fue a abrir encontrándose a Shikamaru, el chico vestido en su traje de jounin y mirando a Naruto con una actitud bastante floja, fumaba un cigarrillo con quietud.

-Oi, Naruto -el rubio casi traía la misma cara de Shikamaru, el mismo gesto- ponte tu traje que tenemos misión... te espero para reunirnos con Tsunade-sama.

-Me duele la cabeza, tebayo.

-Tómate algo y vámonos- le ordenó- y deja de lloriquear cómo sí fueras una chica.

-Yo no estoy lloriqueando, dattebayo! -se quejó ofendido, pero vio que aunque él lo deseara, tenía que cumplir con el llamado de la hokage aún y así se estuviera muriendo- esperame un momento, no tardo tebayo.

Shikamaru entró a la casa del rubio, vio algunas cosas desordenadas; se sentó en el sillón mientras escuchaba cómo el rubio buscaba en su botiquín alguna pastilla- no tardes mucho, Naruto- le ordenó nuevamente.

-No me estés apresurando, dattebayo!

Shikamaru suspiró, se recargó en el sofá y sus ojos se perdieron en una fotografía que estaba en un pequeño librero; se puso de pie y la tomó en sus manos, era una fotografía del antiguo equipo de Naruto, se podía ver a Kakashi, a Sakura, a Naruto y a Sasuke, éste último con cara de amargado -...ne... - Shikamaru volvió a dejar la fotografía en su lugar y vio ahora los libros que tenía ahí Naruto, estaban algunos títulos cómo "La trágica noche fantasmal", "La maldición", "La noche de los gatos" y uno muy particular que hizo fruncir el ceño de Shikamaru "Icha icha paradise vol. 5" - ...vaya... has aprendido las mañas de Kakashi-sensei, Naruto... -se dijo para sí mismo, bostezó y aventó el libro junto con los demás. Escuchó cómo el rubio salió a su encuentro ya vestido y listo para partir.

Ambos chicos caminaron en silencio, más no era un silencio incómodo, era uno en el cual los dos se sentían a gusto; no tenían nada que decirse y Naruto aún seguía sintiéndose afligido, razón por la cual no tenía ánimos para una conversación. Llegaron al edificio de la hokage y entraron a su oficina. Cual fue la sorpresa de Naruto al ver ahí, frente al escritorio de la Hokage a Sasuke; Naruto sintió que su corazón se había detenido por la sorpresa, abrió grandemente los ojos por la sorpresa y su boca se iluminó por una gran sonrisa.

-Sasuke! -el Uchiha volteo a verle, tenía el cabello más largo y aún lucía con su misma mirada altiva y enfadada; llevaba puesta una camisa con el símbolo del clan Uchiha, vestía cómo lo hacían los del antiguo clan que Itachi había exterminado, miró a Naruto y sonrió levemente, no tardó ni un minuto cuando sintió cómo el rubio lo abrazaba con fuerza y hundía su cara en el cuello, podía sentir la respiración de Naruto en su piel- tenías razón dattebayo! Nos volvimos a encontrar tebayo!

-Naruto -lo reprendió Tsunade, aunque sonreía por dentro al ver la alegría del rubio- deje los saludos para después, está aquí por una misión.

-¿La misión incluye a Sasuke? -preguntó impulsivo, Shikamaru exhaló resignado el humo del cigarrillo, Sasuke sonrió por dentro y Tsunade bufó fastidiada.

-Trate de tranquilizarse y déjeme hablar -dijo Tsunade terminante y Naruto no podía dejar de ver a Sasuke y aún llevaba esa sonrisa emocionada en la boca- les mande llamar a usted y a Shikamaru porque necesito que vayan a la aldea de la arena, es necesario que entreguen esta papelería al kazekage; Shikamaru -ahora le habló al chico con autoridad- estos papeles son muy importantes, es seguro que les vayan a surgir problemas en el camino, pero confío en ustedes y es por eso que los escogí para esta misión, sé que lograrán cumplirla.

-Lo haremos, Hokage -dijo Shikamaru y tomó el sobre con los papeles. Naruto miró a Tsunade con intriga.

-¿Esta la aldea en peligro, vieja Tsunade?

-No vuelva a llamarme así -lo regañó- y esos papeles son secretos, son cosas entre las dos aldeas que no le conciernen en nada a usted.

-L-lo siento, dattebayo -dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Cuándo partimos? -preguntó Shikamaru con flojera.

-Ahora mismo- les ordenó y Shikamaru salió arrastrando la flojera pero con algo de ánimo ya que al menos, iba a cumplir con una misión después de dos semanas sin hacer nada, aunque, la verdad, se había pasado esas dos semanas bastante a gusto, pero era un ninja y de que le servía si no haría nada? Así que era mejor hacer algo, al menos pondría a trabajar el cerebro ideando alguna estrategia en el camino por sí es que se les presentaban problemas. Naruto en cambio, salió aún viendo a Sasuke, el cabello le caía por debajo de los hombros y seguía teniendo el mismo cuerpo trabajado de antes, aunque tenía un ligero aire a Madara e Itachi juntos; Naruto sonrió feliz de volver a ver al pelinegro.

-Nos veremos después, Sasuke- le dijo esperando poder hacerlo y que siguiera ahí ya después de la misión; aunque igual le preguntaría a Tsunade que era lo que Sasuke estaba haciendo ahí y sí ella sabía en donde se estaba alojando el Uchiha, ya quería Naruto ir a hacerle una visita y hablar acerca de que había hecho en esos cuatro años que habían pasado.

-... oi... -fue todo lo que dijo Sasuke; Naruto sonrió e iba a cerrar la puerta de la oficina cuando escuchó una voz pequeña y delgada.

-¿Quién era él, padre?- Naruto peló los ojos sorprendido y quiso regresarse y abrir nuevamente la puerta para ver quien había dicho eso, pero ya Shikamaru lo había tomado del brazo y lo arrastraba hacia la misión.

-Vámonos, baka.

-P-pero... ¿sí oíste? -preguntaba Naruto trastavillando y apuntando con las dos manos hacia la oficina de la hokage- ¿sí oíste que dijeron padre, dattebayo?

-Sasuke tiene hijos y eso qué? -dijo aburrido- ya vámonos, hay que hacer esta misión y la aldea de la arena esta lejos... que problema.

-S-sasuke c-con hi-i-jos? -preguntó todo cuadrapléjico Naruto- ¿cómo dattebayo?

-No voy a explicarte ahorita cómo es que se hacen los hijos, Naruto -le respondió Shikamaru ya fastidiado de arrastrar al rubio hacia fuera de la aldea y cumplir con la misión- ya camina que me estoy cansando de llevarte...

-P-pero...

-Vamos -le ordenó y Naruto suspiró viendo hacia atrás, la aldea se veía tan tranquila y él se sentía tan confundido.

-Shikamaru...

-Oi.

-Tú... ¿viste a los hijos de Sasuke, tebayo?

-No eran "hijos" solo era un mocoso -dijo fastidiado de contestar preguntas tontas y que en nada le interesaban. Naruto suspiró resignado, camino al lado de Shikamaru aún pensando en eso que había sucedido; habían dos cosas que le inquietaban y eran: el saber que hacía Sasuke en la oficina de la hokage y segunda, cómo era posible que Sasuke ya tenía hijos? Por lo que veía, el Uchiha siempre iba un paso adelante que él; suspiró.

-Etto... Shikamaru...

-Qué?

-¿Cómo era el hijo de Sasuke? -Shikamaru miró a Naruto con seriedad, no sabía el porqué tanto interés en el hijo del Uchiha, suspiró y chasqueó los dientes, la mirada de Naruto dejaba ver un profundo interés y preocupación en ella; y Shikamaru pensó que era mejor responderle aunque se le hiciera una pregunta por demás estúpida, pero le debía muchas a Naruto.

-Físicamente o a qué te refieres?

-Sí, eso, en su físico dattebayo!

-Pues era pequeño, yo creo tendría unos tres años... realmente me sorprendió que hablara tan bien.

-Bueno, Sasuke es muy inteligente -dijo Naruto fastidiando la poca paciencia que tenía Shikamaru.

-Sí fuera inteligente cómo dices nunca hubiera tomado venganza de Konoha, baka.

-Bueno, es inteligente más no perfecto dattebayo -sonrió Naruto.

-Bah... -Shikamaru escupió el cigarrillo- quieres hablar del niño o quieres hablar de Sasuke? -preguntó fastidiado; Naruto sonrió apenado.

-De su hijo, dattebayo!

-Cómo seguía diciendo, era pequeño, su cabello es negro cómo el de Sasuke y sus ojos eran cómo de color rojo...

-¿Ya tenía el sharingan? -preguntó incrédulo Naruto; Shikamaru frunció la nariz, cómo recordando lo que había visto.

-No... no le vi ningún sharingan... eran ojos normales cómo los tuyos o los míos, solo que rojos...

-¿Ojos rojos? -preguntó Naruto intrigado- ¿con quién lo tuvo, dattebayo?

-Ya dejate de preguntar babosadas y de interesarte en chismes que solo las mujeres desean saber y concéntrate en la misión, baka.

Naruto frunció el ceño enojado por el regaño que le diera su compañero; suspiró, aún no dejaba de pensar en cómo era que en esos cuatro años que habían pasado ya Sasuke tuviera un hijo... ¿qué había sucedido en la vida del Uchiha? Además, ¿qué lo había llevado a verse con la hokage? La cabeza de Naruto pensaba a mil revoluciones mientras seguía caminando en compañía de Shikamaru hacia la aldea de la arena y encontrarse con Gaara, el kazekage.

* * *

_Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, Naruto se ha dado cuenta de que Sasuke ya tiene un hijo y vamos a ver que más va a suceder. Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado, hasta la próxima! ^^_


End file.
